Lord of the Rings: The 4th Age
by Rose101xD
Summary: An ancient darkness arises once again in Middle-earth, and the leaders of men, dwarves, hobbits, and remaining elves must rise up to fight this power, or suffer defeat.


Authors Note: I did NOT make this short fanfiction I'm just letting an online friend post it on my account. I'll send all messages through to him. He'll like the critics and stuff so make sure you read and review. Please go ahead and enjoy =D

DISCLAIMER: HE DOES NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS.

-------------------------------------------

It was a sunny spring day in New Haven. The docks were clean, the birds were flying overhead, and the sound of waves of the sea crashing on the rocks was strong. The dock town was empty, long empty. It's natives, the elves, have long been gone. But there were three little people waiting next to a dock. Three hobbits. They were eager for the boat to arrive. Eager to see their friend.  
"When do you think he will get here?" One said.  
"Soon, very soon." Said another.  
"I hope so, it's past supper-time and I am hungry." Said the third.  
Then, across the bay, they saw it. A small boat with a single large sail. It's brown wood hull seemed to just fly across the water, with only a light breeze. As it came near the dock, the three hobbits moved to the end of the dock to welcome the passenger. The boat slowed to a stop, and the sails were pulled and tied-up into place. A young elf came out of the cabin and tied a rope from the boat to the dock side. Then another person came from the cabin. Happy faces grew on the three hobbits' faces. They all hugged the returning hobbit.  
"Sam! Merry! Pippin! You came!" The hobbit said.  
"Of course we came." Merry said.  
"Yeah." Sam said "Welcome home, Frodo." They rode on ponies, back home toward the Shire, home of the hobbit kind. They talked. Talked for a long time.  
"So what news of Middle-earth, Sam?" Frodo asked.  
"Nothing new. Peaceful, as it's been for the last ten years." Sam said.  
"Peaceful and happy." Said Pippin.  
A smile crept on Frodo's face. "Ever since you destroyed the One Ring and killed Sauron, Frodo, times have been wonderful." Merry said.  
Frodo reached for his chest, where his wound from the blade of the Witch-King had stabbed him.  
"Please, my friends." Frodo said. "Do not speak of those evil times. I do not wish to think of the hard ships, and of those-" He paused. "Of those who died to insure I made it to Mordor."  
The others nodded their heads. They too remember the hardships of the Ring, of the battles, of those who died. "It was a sad time. For those men that were from Rhun and Harad, I regret killing those of whom I did." Merry said. "For was there truly evil in their hearts? Hatred for men of Gondor? We may never know who they really were."  
Sam quickly tried to changed the subject.  
"Come, let us not speak of old times. Of war." He said. "Let us go, we are near the Shire now, and near home."  
Frodo smiled, then said. "Yes, home."  
They arrived in the Shire, and as they rode by fellow hobbits, nothing was said. A few waved at Frodo, seeing he has returned, but no parties were made. They then arrived at the Green Dragon Inn, for drinks.  
"To Frodo." Sam said for a toast. "For coming home."  
"For Frodo." Merry and Pippin said.  
They drank their drinks. A flood of memories came into Frodo's mind, of the good times they had in this Inn.  
"Frodo, what of Gandalf? Or Lord Elrond?" Pippin asked.  
Frodo looked at his empty mug. "They stayed in the Undying Lands. They do not wish to return."  
"Why? Does not Gandalf wish to see us once again?" Merry asked.  
"He does, but they think it is best to stay behind. Their time in Middle-earth has ended." Frodo said.  
"Oh, well, that's alright." Sam said. "Let us go. Tomorrow we leave for Rivendell. King Aragorn, King Eomer wish to see you."  
"That's great." Frodo said. "Will Legolas and Gimli be there as well?"  
"Yes." Sam said. "They all will. They wish to hear of the Undying Lands as well."  
"That is great news." Frodo said.  
They stood and left the Green Dragon. Merry and Pippin parted ways to leave for their homes. Frodo left with Sam to go to Bag-End, Sam's, and once Bilbo's, then Frodo's home.  
The next day, the group of hobbits set out for the once elven home of Rivendell. They each had a pack, the clothes they got from Gondor years before, and short swords. Frodo himself carried Bilbo's sword, Sting, which glows blue when orcs are near. They rode, told stories, and sang songs along the way. Once it was near dusk, they stopped to make camp for the night. "This looks like a good spot, eh?" Pippin said under a large tree with long branches.  
"Yes, as good as any." Merry said.  
They built their camp under the tree. Each hobbit had his own tent. They made a campfire and began to cook their dinner.  
"What do we have to eat?" Sam said.  
"Potatoes, bacon, fish, and bread." Merry said. "We have more waiting for us in Rivendell."  
"Great, let's eat." Frodo said.  
As all hobbits before them, the group ate all the food. Hobbits are known for their eating, having several large meals each day, which causes most of their kind to be rather lazy and wide. Once their plates were empty, and pots put away, the hobbits retired to their tents, for a night's sleep.  
After a quick breakfast of biscuits, eggs, and sausage, the hobbits started out for the rest of their journey. "We should be at Rivendell by late-afternoon." Sam said.  
"I cannot wait. I hope all is well with Aragorn and the others." Frodo said.  
"As do I." Merry said.  
"I wonder how Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn are. They were wed, you know, Frodo." Pippin said.  
"Yes." Said Frodo. "So I was told by Lord Elrond."  
They rode on for a number of hours, untill they stopped to give the ponies a quick break.  
"Only another few miles and we will be there." Sam said.  
"Tell me, Sam." Frodo said. "Has any war returned to Middle-eath while I was gone?"  
"Well, Mr. Frodo, there have been some attacks on Rohan and Gondow by surviving orc tribes, but nothing too much." Said Sam. "Nothing King Aragorn or King Eomer can't quickly handle."  
"That's good to know." Frodo said. "Because I am starting to have a bad feeling about something."  
They rode for the last few miles and arrived at the gates on Rivendell. A Gondor captain was there to meet them.  
"Ah. King Aragorn told me you would be arriving soon." The captain said. "Come, I will lead you to them."  
"Tell me, captain." Frodo said. "My friend tells me Rohan and Gondor has come under attack my some orc tribes, is there any threat to the countries?"  
"No, Master Half-ling. "Said the captain. "Our great kings have delt with it."  
"But what of this meeting?" Said Frodo. "I see that there is few Royal Guards. Are you not worried some orcs may have followed you?"  
"Not at all. We have told as few as possible of this meeting."  
They arrived at the meeting hall of Rivendell. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Arwen, Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn, and even Treebeard were there to greet them.  
"Master Merry and Master Pippin." Treebeard said. "It is, hmm, good to see you."  
"And you too, Treebeard." They said.  
"Frodo." Aragorn said. "Welcome back to Middle-earth."  
Frodo gave a small bowing nod.  
"Thank you, Aragorn." He said.  
"Frodo!" Gimli said. "Ten years and no letters? What have you been up to, lad?"  
"Nothing special at all, dear Gimli." Frodo said.  
"Nothing special?" Legolas said. "Nothing special is how Gimli slays orcs. You, my friend, are a hero."  
"Thank you, Legolas."  
Gimli mumbled to himself. "Pointy-eared elf." Then chuckled.  
"Come." Eowyn said. "We have a feast prepared for us all. I'm sure four hobbits will gladly accept."  
"With pleasure, Lady Eowyn." Merry said.  
They sat in a large room with a large table in the center. Food coving it all over. As they ate, they told stories of battle, of life, and of the past. Gimli sang Dwarven songs, and Legolas and Arwen sang Elven songs. Until all the food was gone.  
"Thank you for supper." Frodo said.  
"Yes." Pippin said. "When will be dinner?"  
"I forgot how hungry hobbits are." Eomer said.  
"Yes, we're an eating kind." Sam said.  
They all laughed.  
But, as a guard was walking toward them, an arrow shot out at him and struck him in his throat. He fell to the ground, dead.  
"Captain Felauil!" Aragorn said.  
"To cover, quickly!" Faramir called.  
Legolas, with bow in hand, quickly noosed an arrow and shot it into the tree in which the arrow came from. A body fell out. And Gimli ran over to see who, or what it was.  
"It's an orc." Gimli said.  
"An orc?" Said Aragorn. "How could and orc make it here? Let alone know we were here."  
Suddenly, Frodo saw the blue colour of his sword, Sting. He took it out and saw it was bright blue.  
"There are more!" He called.  
Just then, several more came from the trees. Aragorn called to his guard and drew his sword. The rest drew their weapons as well. Swords clanged and bodies fell. Red blood of man, and black blood of orc feel onto the rocks. The battle was quick. Four of Aragorn's ten guards were killed, and many orcs slain. Legolas shot two as they charged. Gimli and Aragorn killed five once they reached them, two got past, one was killed by Sam, the other by Faramir. Another five got behind them and attacked Eowyn and Arwen. Eomer, protecting his sister, killed two. Arwen stabbed and killed one with her dinner knife. Pippen and Merry killed the other two. Treebeard killed ten before the rest ran off.  
Then Gimli said. "Where did these vile-" He kicked a dead orc on it's back. "Vile things come from?"  
"I do not know." Aragorn said. "But we should leave."  
"I concur." Frodo said.  
"Come, before more arrive." Arwen said.  
They, and the remaining guard, left for the stable, and left on their horses for Helm's Deep, in Rohan.  
"Something is amiss." Legolas said. "Orcs could not know we were there. And they attacked with such tatics."  
"I know." Aragorn said. "Something... Something is wrong."  
They rode off, into the night, to Rohan. Aragorn was right. Something is wrong. Something very wrong indeed.


End file.
